


Innocent

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abduction, Auctions, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the only one who can touch this skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The little boy stood there on the other side of the street. He wasn't moving. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him. He was just staring at the sky.

That was the first strange thing Asami noticed. But then the tiny boy’s very existence was strange. What was a beautiful blond haired child with the face of an angel doing standing on one of the filthiest, most dangerous streets of all of Tokyo in the middle of the night? This was the ghetto, the slums, the brothel district. It was a place where people would just as soon stick a knife in your eye as look at you, a place where flesh was bought and sold, the drugs flowed freely and the cops turned a blind eye. This street was the filthy unwashed rectum of Tokyo.

What was a little blonde haired boy looking at?

He watched the boy and took a long drag of his cigarette, ignoring the rest of the gang members. They were congratulating each other, slapping one another on the back. Inside the back of the meat shop they had just exited, was a rival yakuza head; gutted and strung up alongside his loyal lackeys. Their naked carcass hung next to the rest of the pigs in the giant freezer. He had screamed and pleaded, his white fingers clenched tight over his shrunken testicles, before they had been cut off; both his fingers and his balls. His fat flesh shivered in the cold as Asami had gutted him without a second thought. Even as his own men flinched and gagged, he had wrapped the man's intestines around his own fat neck and strangled him with them as the rest of his innards had poured out onto the floor, bathing it in shit and blood. The combination left a smell that was quite distinct.

It lingered in Asami's nose, even despite the potent Dunhill cigarette he was using in an attempt to cleanse his palette.

His sharp black eyebrows drew low in concentration as he continued to watch the bright blond hair shimmer in the streetlight. What the fuck was that kid looking at? It was starting to irritate him.

One of the younger yakuzas was exhilarated, reveling in what he had just seen, "Did you see him scream? Man, and when he pissed himself? Dude, Asami-san you are one scary motherfu-FUUCK!"

Asami turned to the young punk and calmly extinguished his cigarette in the delicate skin behind the smaller man's ear. He screamed in pain and shock, jerking away, clutching the scorched flesh. He opened his mouth to protest but one sharp look from those fierce golden eyes quelled it. The message was perfectly clear; 'Shut the fuck up'. Asami found the young man's open glee revolting, even more embarassing was his lack of discretion. The mongrel's filthy little soul reveled in the darkness. Asami walked in the darkness, but he was not part of it. He did not allow himself to wallow in it the way so many others did. His dark acts were always purposeful, calculated and measured. They were certainly not for pleasure. Not to say he didn't enjoy them, he enjoyed what they accomplished. Each kill was one less roadblock on his rise to power, one more message sent out marking these streets as his. And someday they would ALL be his.

He stepped down off the curb and began walking towards the little boy, who still hadn't moved. His eyes were still fixed on the sky.

"Asami-san, we've got to get going-" One of his men began to speak and follow after him.

Kirishima shook his head and pulled him back.

Asami walked over to the little kid and stood next to him. Big blue eyes glanced over at him and he smiled innocently up at the stranger, without a hint of fear. He grinned a slightly goofy little gap toothed smile, where he was missing one of his front teeth. The boy was cute as fucking hell. He couldn’t have been more than five or six. A chubby finger pointed up at the sky and he spoke softly, his little voice soothing and sweet, like a balm on Asami's exposed and ragged nerves. Asami felt the hot itching rage under his skin draw back. He felt immediately calmer. Back in control.

"Can you see them too?"

Asami looked up at the sky where he was pointing. The black smog over Toyko had parted and there was a glowing rift between the thick clouds. The stars were sparkling like diamonds through it.

Huh.

It hadn't even occurred to him that that's what the little boy was looking at. The stars. When was the last time he had seen the stars? Hell, when was the last time he had even thought to look for them? They were beautiful, glittering amongst the ink black of the sky with hints of shimmering purple and pink around them, glinting off the smoky clouds.

"What are they? Are they angels?"

He looked down at the kid, feeling strangely sad for him. It was probably the first time the little blond had ever seen the stars. Between the smog and the lights of Tokyo, the stars were generally impossible to see.

"No kid, those are just stars." He answered.

"Oh."

The kid seemed to be chewing on that for a bit. The tall young man and the little boy stood next to each for a long time looking up. Physically, they couldn't have been more opposites. The young boy was in the full bloom of childhood. His childish features were soft and androgynous, his build fragile and delicate. The eighteen year old Asami was just reaching the cusp of his adulthood. His broad shoulders now filled out the ubiquitous black yakuza suits. He was one of those lucky men who were naturally muscled, blessed with a tall bodybuilder's frame without the hours at the gym. He had strikingly defined masculine features and an unforgettable and intense face that was as much a tool in his trade as his vicious fists and his cold indifference.

"Whats the difference?"

The little boy cocked his head sideways at Asami and the tall man had to think for a moment about what he was asking. Oh right. Stars and angels. What was the difference? None really. They were both beautiful and ethereal and as far removed from their dirty little lives as anything could possibly be. Unreachable. He shook his head again. His cold heart thawing just a little at the bright, undimmed innocence he saw in those beautiful blue eyes.

"No difference, I suppose." Asami said quietly.

"So maybe I could still think of them as angels?"

"I think you could."

The clouds were starting to fill in and the stars suddenly disappeared behind them, leaving the sky a dark grey canvas. It was a blank, eery nothingness without the glimmering dots of light. Suddenly the whole world seemed just a little bit darker. The little boy's eyes filled with tears and his full lower lip started to tremble in a sad pout, “Where did they go?” He seemed on the verge of wailing he was so upset

Asami put his large hand down and patted that soft fluffy hair. He had the strangest urge to comfort the boy. He couldn’t quite ever remember feeling that way before.

"Its ok kid, they are still there, even when you can't see them."

The little boy sighed in obvious relief. A sweet smile lighting his lips, "I'll see them again someday won't I?"

Asami grinned at the absurd conversation. But it was first time he had smiled in ages, "You can count on it kid. Now what are you doing running around this time of night?"

"Oh, I was hungry and I thought I'd go look for something to eat. But then I saw THEM." He pointed his finger back up at the grey overcast sky. Funny how Asami had never before noticed how empty it looked without the stars. He shuddered inside at the thought of what the boy might mean when he said he was looking for something to eat. The stink of the rotting food in the dumpsters behind them was potent. He fished in his pockets for some spare change. All he found were some restaurant mints, but the boy's blue eyes lit up at the sight anyway. Asami unwrapped one and handed it to him. He popped it in his mouth, immediately trying to chew on it. The crunch of the candy released a quick burst of the smell of mint that blocked out all the other odors from Asami's nose, replacing the lingering smell of blood with the clean fresh scent. He shook his head at the boy's exuberance, worried he was going to break his little white teeth on the hard candies.

"You shouldn't be so impatient. If you suck on them, they last longer."

The little boy looked repentant as he swallowed the last of the candy. "I'm sorry"

His sweet voice was so remorseful Asami could help but laugh again, "Its ok kid, here's a couple more."

He dropped the rest of the mints into the boy's open palm and then rummaged in his wallet for some yen notes which he leaned over and tucked into the boy's pocket. His clothing was threadbare and much too thin for the cold night air. The boy down looked curiously at the money in his pocket and Asami realized he might not even know what it was for. He might not have ever seen anything but coins before.

Asami pointed to the dumpster behind them. "Don't eat out of that, you'll get sick. Take the money and buy yourself something in the morning, ok?"

The boy nodded obediently, still cupping both hands around the mints like they were the great treasure, not the small fortune Asami had just tucked into his pocket.

"Thank you very much." He said politely, bowing low.

Asami was impressed at his manners. He might be poor and someone obviously wasn't paying enough attention to him, but someone loved him enough to teach him common courtesies, which was a lot more than could be said for most of the gutter trash in these rough neighborhoods. Until that moment, Asami had actually been contemplating taking the boy away with him, unwilling to leave him behind to starve in the streets. But what did a fucking yakuza hitman have to offer a child? A world filled with blood and violence, darkness and death. A world that would strip his innocence from him and leave nothing but the barest bones of his humanity. It was bound to happen anyway, there in the dirty slums. But somehow Asami couldn't bear the thought of seeing that innocence fade from those bright blue eyes. The little boy stood a better chance far, far away from the darkness that engulfed Asami. So he waved his hand dismissively, sending the young boy on his way.

"Go on home now. And stay off the streets at night. Its dangerous."

The little boy started to run off, but then he turned around and trotted back. Asami looked down at him in surprise as he held up one of the precious mints that he still clutched in his tiny little hand.

"For you." He offered it up solemnly.

A burst of warmth filled the cold yakuza's empty heart. That the little boy was hungry and that the candies were precious to him was obvious. And yet, he wanted to give Asami something, even though he had nothing to give but what Asami had just given him. It was more generous that the most expensive tribute. He took the now slightly moist candy with reverence, as if it were the most precious jewel and thanked the little blond, bowing low. The sweet childish face beamed, his round blue eyes turning into half moons and he scrunched his thin shoulders up in delight before running away without another word. Asami watched the little blond head disappear into the dark, glowing almost like a star in the night sky, he watched it fade until it was gone. Suddenly the world seemed much, much darker.

Asami never came back to that street again. He climbed the ranks steadily and soon the dirty work was left to his subordinates. He left the slums and rose all the way up to the skyscapers of Shinjuku. The blonde's face faded from memory, but he never forgot that radiant innocence, as out of place in the slums as a hot house flower growing between the cracks of the filthy streets of Tokyo. Like a speck of light in a black sky.

Somehow just like the stars, even though he couldn’t see the light, just knowing it was out there was enough.

-

 


	2. Chapter 2

_12 Years later_

 

The small blond held the flickering flame cupped in his hand to protect it from the cold wind that blew through the stark streets. He touched it to a pile of trash and sighed in relief as it ignited, the burst of warmth felt heavenly against his pale chilled skin. Akihito smiled and closed his eyes, playing a little game of pretend that had gotten him through so many hard years. Today was his birthday. And just for a moment, he could pretend that the warm of the flames came from the top of a big birthday cake; chocolate with thick, creamy frosting and red roses. He sang to himself in a voice just over a whisper and pretended that it was the voices of friends and family that surrounded him.

He pretended, if only for a moment, that he was safe and protected and wanted and loved.

All too soon though, the flames were gone and young Akihito was left alone again in his cardboard hovel, with an empty stomach, facing the ugly, lonely reality of his world.

He had been there, on Okinawa’s south side for a little over a month. He had only just turned sixteen, but already he well knew what desperation felt like. He had followed his mother there, with her new boyfriend. There was always a new 'boyfriend' or pimp slash drugdealer, whatever you wanted to call it. And there was always a new city. But what Akihito had not expected was that she would leave him there this time. Perhaps he should have expected it. The doting mother of his childhood was gone. Her pretty blue eyes had long clouded over from the drugs, her once keen mind turned to mush. There had been times lately when he wondered if she remembered she even HAD a son. Aki guessed he didn’t have to wonder anymore, that he had been abandoned and forgotten was now perfectly obvious. She wasn't coming back.

Jobs were scarce, but he had gotten one as a busboy, which had at least kept him off the streets for a time. He had slept in the kitchen and was given the leftovers to eat, saving his pennies to try and eventually get his own place or maybe move on to a cheaper city where the cost of living wasn’t quite so high. It had been a great arrangement until the owner’s son had taken an interest in Akihito and cornered the young blond in the store room. He had come that close to being raped before bashing the man over the head with a bottle of extremely expensive sake. At that point, he had run and not gone back. He knew better than to think the owner would take his word over his son’s. He was the one who would end up in jail for assault, not the son.

The world turned grey and shadows around him began to lengthen and blend together as night fell. The sky darkened and a chill breeze blew through the empty streets. All the tourists and people of the day had gone home long ago and that left the streets to the vagrants and the unwanted.... and those that preyed on them. Akihito had made a little shelter from discarded liquor boxes. It wasn’t much, but it helped keep the wind off his skin. He curled up inside, pulling his arms into his shirt to trying and keep warm. He needed to find a coat somewhere, before it got much colder. Suddenly he became aware of shadows closing in on him and his heart began to race as he looked for an escape and realized too late that there wasn't one.

Coming back here had been a mistake. Begging for coins from the tourists had fed his empty belly, but it had also drawn attention to his helplessness. He should have just scavenged from the dumpsters and stayed invisible. It had also been a mistake to come back to the same alley to sleep tonight. He should have moved on. Already a gang had been gathering near the alleyway, assessing his vulnerability and now they were making their move. Akihito ducked out of his shelter and looked around for an escape. He saw none. He scanned the cruel eyes and smelled urine soaked clothing of the men who gathered ever closer to his temporary refuge. It was pungent, mixed with the smell of unwashed body odor and old cigarettes. The potent smell clogged his nose and oozed down his throat making him want to retch. Akihito  pressed himself back against the alley wall and began to slide towards the street, hoping perhaps that they were too drunk to pursue him. If he could just get past them, they would never catch him in an open sprint.

"Aww pretty boy are you lonely tonight?" a voice whispered menacingly from the darkness. "Hows about if me and my boys here keep you company?”

Akihito bared his teeth threatening, pulling his fists up, hoping in vain that if he put up enough of a fight, his tormentors would move along to greener pastures. Maybe they would decide the he wasn’t worth the trouble. Instead of retreating as Akihito had hoped, the large disheveled hulk drew in closer, slamming his fist into the wall next to Aki’s head, pinning him in. Several more burly men were moving up behind the first, moving to surround him. If he was going to escape, it needed to happen now. Right now.

He hadn’t grown up in the slums of Tokyo without learning anything. Cocking his fist, he threw a hard punch at the man’s voicebox. All it accomplished was getting his wrist caught by the other man. He lashed out at the man’s crotch, but the older man had been on the streets a lot longer than Akihito. He knew all the tricks. He was not only bigger and older, he was also a lot meaner.

He threw the petite framed blond down onto the asphalt without pity. Akihito’s ribs cracked against the cement. The world went dark for a second as his eyes watered and his ears rang. He gasped for breath, feeling as if an elephant was sitting on his chest, all the air having been driven from his lungs. The other homeless began to move away, deciding that they didn't want to be involved. Too much trouble. They had seen this happen time and time again. They already knew how it would end; another body in another dumpster.

The filthy man climbed on top of his wriggling, struggling body. His enormous bulk pinning Akihito helplessly to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me or I’ll scream” Akihito threatened, his voice raspy from the pain and the fear.

The men around him laughed then, mockingly, derisively and Akihito's eyes flicked up to the others. The leader sneered at him, "Go ahead and scream. Nobody cares what happens to a street rat like you."

The rest of them quickly surrounding the struggling boy, ripping the clothes from his body. He fought wildly, but all it earned him were several brutal slaps that twisted his neck and made his head spin. He tried to scream but they stuffed a filthy rag into Akihito’s mouth and tore off the rest of his pitiful clothing. They groped at his vulnerable flesh with their grime covered hands, leaving streaks of filth on his soft porcelain skin. Rough hands spread his thighs and brought them up, exposing his bottom to the cold night air. Crude fingers probed between his cleft, but his frightened cries were all but silenced by the rag stuffed in his mouth. Suddenly it was removed and Akihito felt something far worse press against his lips. He felt hands grip his hair tightly and gasped at the sudden hard press of a blade against the tender flesh of his cheek.

A cruel voice spoke sinisterly, "You bite me and I'll fucking kill you. Understand?" He punctuated his sentence by dragging the flat of the blade across Akihito’s smooth skin.

It was dark now, so dark he could hardly see anything beyond the massive shapes all around him, but the mere smell of the foul man’s unwashed genitals was enough to cause the bile to rise in Akihito’s throat. He sealed his lips tightly, ignoring the threat. He decided he would rather have his face carved up then take that filthy thing in his mouth. The man laughed and pinched his nose shut, humping his filthy, nasty groin against the young boy's pretty lips, waiting for him to take a breath. Suddenly the other man between his thighs snickered and shoved a thick finger into his untried hole. His ragged uncut nails ripped and tore the tender flesh inside of the boy as it forced its way deeper and deeper, turning Akihito’s world into a hot burning throb of miserable pain. He opened his mouth to scream and the man on his chest thrust his hips forward. His scream was muffled by the filthy cock in his mouth and the man on top of him cruelly kept his nose pinched shut. He fought desperately to breath, to stay awake. The man below pinned Akihito’s legs apart with his knees and began to press his thick, uncut penis inside the boy’s tight opening as the soft flesh began to tear further, blood lubricating his passage. Akihito was convulsing, trying desperately to fight, but it only elicited more painful slaps to his face. He panted, his chest heaving as he began to suffocate. Just as his world began to fade to black, the weight on his chest was lifted. He moaned softly in relief wondering if he was still conscious or perhaps he had fainted. Oblivion was welcomed after all.

Akihito was vaguely aware of some sort of skirmish and someone cursing almost elegantly in Chinese. He decided he wasn’t unconscious when a bright light scorched his retinas. Instinctively, Aki threw his arms over his face to protect his eyes. The beam was intense and he could almost feel the heat of it as it traveled slowly over his naked body, from head to toe.

Finally, the flashlight was switched off and his rescuer spoke, "This is no place for you little one. Would you like to come with me?"

He spoke the way one might speak to a kitten it was trying to coax from its hiding place. Gentle and nonthreatening. The man’s voice was smooth and elegant, soothing Akihito’s raw nerves like silk. Traces of a faint Chinese accent were evident although his Japanese was perfect. Akihito rolled over slowly, painfully pushing himself up onto his side. He groaned. It felt like his whole body was bruised, inside and out. He glanced up at the shadowy figure overhead but couldn’t make anything out. He looked back to the ground next to him. There were huddled shapes on the ground by his feet, two of them. Dark liquid pooled from underneath both lumps. His foggy brain slowly registered them as human beings. One of the faces was turned towards Akihito, his mouth open clownishly. Something silver and metallic looking protruding from his eye socket. Aki squinted at it; trying to figure out what it was.

"Here" the man offered, distracting Akihito from the garish sight in front him before the boy could completely register what he was looking at.

Gentle hands wrapped a jacket about his shivering frame and helped Akihito to his feet. The boy numbly allowed the taller man to gently lead him from the alley, and seat him in a black Mercedes. It wasn’t until the car began to move that Aki began to wake from his stupor. He glanced at the man beside him suspiciously. The glow from the streetlights now glared brightly through the windshield, displaying the face of the man who had delivered him from his would be rapists. He had almost feminine features. He was actually extraordinarily beautiful, with long black hair, not a face one would quickly forget. Akihito’s eyes widened in recognition. He had seen him earlier that day. While everyone else had tossed him pennies, this was the man who had pressed several yen notes into his cold hand. He was the only person who had ever done that, except for one other…. a very long time ago.

Akihito searched for words, unsure of what he should say. Should he be frightened? Grateful? All he knew was that he was warm, a kind of warmth that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. It was seeping into his bones as the soft leather cradled his battered body. The exhausted boy slowly faded into a restless sleep as they silently covered the miles through the well-lit streets and out into the countryside. He didn't even notice when the car stopped and a needle slipped like butter into the delicate blue vein of his thin arm.

-

Fei Long looked one more time at the unconscious boy as his men carried the slender frame to the waiting airplane. He had been a last minute impulse 'purchase'. Fei Long always had scouts in the rough neighborhoods that alerted him when something special made an appearance. At first, Fei Long had dismissed the man; he had more than enough young flesh for the next auction and this wasn’t the reason he had come to Okinawa. But the scout had been insistent and Fei's curiosity was peeked. Fei Long had seen the boy smile from a distance, selling trinkets and flowers on the roadside. Begging is what he was doing, but too ashamed to outright ask for money and so the boy had been trying to disguise it as an exchange. Up close, he was beautiful, stunningly beautiful. Despite his situation, his smile was radiant. Even beneath the grime, his fine fair skin shone like a bright new penny. He was the single most gorgeous young man Fei Long had ever had the pleasure of looking upon. And that he was desperate, young, helplessly alone and hopelessly naive made him that much more perfect for Fei Long's purposes. He was obviously unaccustomed to the streets. Fei Long would bet his fortune that the boy was untouched. The boy was certainly something special and he was going to reward the scout handsomely for his find and his persistence.

Fei Long had been coming to the alley to take him away that night. He doubted the little blond would have gone with him willingly and was prepared to take him regardless, but the thugs had made it that much easier. It was good. It would make Fei Long seem like a savior, a rescuer instead of the kidnapper and human trafficker that he really was. It would make the boy's adjustment easier as well, now that he knew the alternatives. The boy was very, very special and Fei was glad he did not have to traumatize the little blond himself to make him understand his precarious position. Though he would not hesitate to do so, if necessary. There were much worse things a young man with his looks had to fear than becoming the pampered pet of a wealthy man.

And Fei already had just the Master in mind for the boy. So far he had been unable to tempt his stoic friend with even the best and most beautiful concubines and whores, lewd young men and women eager to do anything and everything to please their masters. But perhaps a whore was not what the powerful man wanted. Perhaps what would appeal to him was something different. Something special.

Something... innocent.

-

**To find out more about me and my writing come visit me on Facebook or Tumblr!**

<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>

<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
